


Sweet Break

by haruka



Category: GARO
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: inkingitout, Garo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where does a Makai Knight's energy come from?</p><p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Break

Sweet Break (Garo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Saejima Kouga watched with some revulsion as Suzumura Rei added a third sugar cube to his cup of tea. He was reaching for a fourth when Kouga spoke up, "Isn't that enough sugar?"

The younger Makai Knight looked startled, then grinned. It was the first time he and Kouga had gone to a coffee shop together, so of course he wasn't familiar with his sweet tooth.

"In deference to you, I'll stop there, but usually I take no less than six."

 _"Six?!"_ the exclamation came from Zaruba, Kouga's Madou ring partner. His jaw clinked as his spoke, _"How can anyone stand so much sugar?"_

 _"Zaruba, you don't even know what sugar tastes like,"_ retorted Silva, Rei's Madou necklace. _"Rei expends a lot of energy closing gates to the spirit world and needs the boost."_

"Except he hasn't closed any yet today," Kouga remarked dryly.

"So I'll be all the more prepared when I find them!" Rei said cheerfully, pulling a powdery white doughnut out of a take-out bag.

"Well, I can't watch," Kouga said as he stood up. "My teeth hurt just thinking about it." He downed the remainder of his own tea and left.

 _"What do you think Kouga uses to maintain energy for closing gates?"_ Silva wondered out loud.

"Pride," Rei answered, happily dropping three more sugar cubes into his tea.

\--

Theme: Sweet  
Prompt: Any, any, tea with three sugars

(2012)

Garo belongs to Keita Amemiya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
